In general, a refrigerator includes storage spaces for keeping food cold. The storage spaces are covered with doors that may be opened and closed. The doors may be attached to the front of the refrigerator using a hinge, and thus a wide space around the refrigerator is necessary for opening the doors.
Specifically, when viewing the refrigerator from the top down, edges of the door of the refrigerator are formed at a sharp right angle according to the prior art. The maximum rotational radius of the door while being opened is the distance from one top edge to the other top edge. Accordingly, the door of the refrigerator in the related art requires a very wide space for opening the door.
Furthermore, when the refrigerator is installed at a tight space, the edge of the door may bump against a wall or other structure, and a hand or a foot may be caught between the door and the wall.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to decrease the amount of space necessary to accommodate opening the door of the refrigerator. Preventive measures are needed to reduce the risk of accident or injury when a hand or other body part is caught between the door and a wall when the door is opened.